1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems, and methods for securing data on portable network devices. In particular, the present invention relates to devices, systems, and methods making use of time-sensitive storage for securing data on portable network devices.
2. Background of the Invention
In some circumstances, computing devices and their peripherals (like external memory) add mobility at the cost of security. It's unlikely a user will ever lose their desktop computer, but a portable smart-phone the size of a paperback, a memory stick the size of a pack of chewing gum, or even a laptop computer is at risk of loss or theft. According to “Information Week”, the annual number of cellular telephones lost in cabs in New York City alone is over 63,000.
Such risks encompass not only the loss of the devices themselves but also the loss of the information stored on the devices. These risks can be greatly magnified when the devices store enterprise data, such as corporate planning documents or medical records, in which case any confidential information lost could threaten whole organizations or communities.
Recognition of the potential threat of lost mobile devices to confidential information stored on them has led mobile device manufacturers to add functionality to protect information stored on the devices from being disclosed in the event of loss of the device. Common techniques to protect information include password encrypting all or part of the memory storage of the device and sending “kill packets” to the mobile device which instruct it to erase the contents of its memory storage. However, all these techniques present disadvantages. Password-encryption of memory storage causes big problems if the password is lost, and is not at all effective if the party from whom the enterprise is attempting to keep the confidential information has the password (for example, in the event information is trying to be kept from a former employee). Sending the mobile device “kill packets” is effective only if the device is able to maintain a connection to a communications network.
Thus there is a need for devices, systems, and methods of protecting confidential information stored on mobile devices which address the shortcomings present in the conventional arts.